Wu's Clue's
by Navi
Summary: This is a parody of the hot kid's TV show Blue's Clue's. The G-boys have to do an educational kids show . Read and find out how a boys fair. This is something that my friend J-San wrote. I edited it and put it up. So R and R before we come after you. ^_^


Wu's Clues  
  
A/N- OKAY people first things first...I don't, will not, ever own Gundam Wing. It's owned by those people over in Japan (Bandi and Sunrise) that makes lots of money of us watching and buying Gundam promoting stuff. I wish I could be on of those people...don't we all. Next this was written by my friend the almighty J-SAN!!!!!! ::bows down:: I am merely putting this wonderful story on FanFiction.net for him. I do not any part of this story...not even the plot. So all your complements/flames whatever will be to him. Okiedoky now that's out of the way we can begin our delightful tail of ass kicking G-Boys and the wired things they do...more of the wired then the ass kicking.  
JA NE my friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
Our story begins................  
  
  
  
  
"Ok, you've done all kinds of things to help society, but they've all been violent!!!! You've attacked places, defended places, but everything you did involved VIOLENCE!!" Relena stated.  
" Your point being?" Wufei asked as he chugged a glass of milk.  
"Dude, you're worse then Quatre! You won't go anywhere near alcohol!" Duo complained.  
"If I'm drunk, I won't be able to pilot my Gundam at the best of my ability."  
Duo simply sneered.  
"Anyway," continued Noin (sorry J-san not everyone would get the spelling thing) as she walked in, "We need you guys to come up with some ways to give back to the world without using your Mobile Suits." A course of groans met her proposal. "I'll start you off. How about making a educational show for little kids?" With that the girls left. Wufei drained his glass of milk and went to the door.  
"Women! Bring me more milk!" He shouted down the hall. Sally walked in with a huge cup of milk.  
"There ya go Wu-chan." She said teasingly as she gave him his cup. Wufei shook his head as he accepted to cup and Sally left.  
" Oh, my widdle Wu-chan!" Heero mimicked. "Let's go get a room, Wu-chan!" Then two little robotic Sally puppets appeared on Wufei's shoulders.  
"Wu! Wu! You're the greatest!"  
" Yeah Wu you're a genius!"(Sorry bad Tenchi pun) Wufei crushed the puppets that Quatre had made.  
"Alright, the was premeditated and you monkeys need to burn in hell." Wufei growled. Everyone shrugged him of, except Zechs, who had developed a sense of humor lately and was using quite effectively.  
"Wu's Clues." Zechs said. Everyone look at him weirdly " You the show Blue's Clues? So why don't we do Wu's Clues?" Then in a very stupid voice Zechs said "Hi out there! It's me, Zechs Merquise! Have you've seen Wu, my buddy?"  
"There he is!" cried all the Gundam pilots. Wufei buried his face in his hands.  
" I will re-build Libra with my bare hands and crash it into the Earth before I let you put such a thing on television!!!!"   
  
  
Two weeks later on the SKKN (Sanc Kingdom Kid's Network), Zechs leaned out the window of an animated house.   
" Hi out there! Its me Zechs Merquise! Have you seen Wu, my buddy?"  
"There he is!" Chorused a crowd of small children as Wufei walked out from behind a tree. Zechs invited the kids all in as Wufei viciously kicked a rubber ball at the mailbox in the yard. It snapped in half as Wufei walked inside.  
  
" Come on in! Sorry Wu broke the mailbox. He's kinda mad. Hey, Wu, whatcha so made about?" Wufei did a flying kick at the camera, leaving a dragon emblem on the screen. "Great idea, Wu! We'll play 'Wu's Clue's' to figure out what's making Wu so angry!" Stupid music started playing a Zechs did a stupid little dance. "We're going to play Wu's Clues, 'cause it's really fun! Yeah!" Wufei rolled his eyes.   
  
"You know what we need to play 'Wu's Clue's'?" Zechs continued. "Our handy dandy.....................NOTEBOOK!" A chime sounded as Zechs said 'notebook.' He went to where Trowa was.  
  
"Hi Trowa. We need our notebook to play 'Wu's Clue's' to see what's makin' Wu all mad." Trowa handed him the notebook. "Ok, to play 'Wu's Clue's' we gotta find a ......" Ta da!  
"Dragon!"  
"Right! 'Cause that's the first...Ta da!  
"Clue!"  
"The we put it in our..."  
"Notebook!"  
" Cause their Wu's Clues! Dooodla doodla doo... We gotta find a another dragon, that's the second clue! We put it in our notebook 'cause they're whose clues? Wu's Clue'sDoodla doodla doo... We gotta find the last dragon! That's the last clue! We put it down in our notebook 'cause they're whose clues? Wu's Clue's! Doodla doodla doo... You know what to do! Sit down in our pilot's chair and think...think...thiiiiiiiiiiink... Da da da da da ... Cause if we use out minds and take one step at a time, we can do anything that we wanna do!" The music stopped as Wufei stalked off the screen. "Did you see which way Wu went?"  
  
"That way!" Shouted the children. Zechs nodded and headed off in that direction the children pointed to. " We're lookin' for Wu's Clue's, we're lookin' for Wu's Clue's, we're looking for Wu's Clue's. I wonder where they are..." Zechs sang has he entered the kitchen of the house. On the counter stood SD (super deformed for those who don't know) Dou, Hilde, and Dorothy. Zechs spotted them a waved excitedly.  
  
"Hi Miss. Hilde! Hi Mr. Dou! Hey dere, widdle Dorofy." Zechs said.  
"Shut-up Mr. Millardo! I need nuclear weapons! Lots of nuclear weapons so I can start a war in this fictitious house!" Raved the tiny Dorothy. Wufei ran in and stomped on Dorothy, squashing her flat. The tiny spot left on the counter was shaped like a butt. It had a dragon on it. Wufei grinned happily off stage. That was the only good part of the whole show (a/n I think there's another good part with Heero and a gun. But we'll save that for when we get there.)  
  
"Hey Dorothy! Your ass is a CLUE! Kids you know what we need! Our handy dandy... NOTEBOOK! Ding Now...as ass. Draw two cured lines...like this...and a straight line between them...There. An ass. Now what could be makin' Wu so angry with an ass?" Zechs Paused. "Well I think we need to find two more clues." Zechs paused as a noise softly came through the window. He followed it outside where Wufei leaned against a tree. Quatre sat under the tree and Wufei was staring over his shoulder at the photo album that Quatre held.  
  
"Quatre!" Zechs said as he walked up. "Whatcha got there?"  
"A photo album. Check it out. It has lots of pictures in it," Quatre answered. Zechs turned to the camera.   
"Hey, do you wanna see Quatre's pictures? You do? Great!" Zechs said to the children at home. They turned to book so they could see them. "Look, there's me!" Zechs said with feigned excitement. "And that's Heero, and that's..."  
"A clue!" cried the children.  
"Wha?" said Zechs confused. "I don't see Wu."  
"No! A clue!" A drum roll played up until Zechs saw the clue.  
"Wow! This is a picture of our crew is a clue. Alright. You know what we need. Our handy dandy...NOTEBOOK!" Ding Zechs flipped to a new page. "Ok. Our crew." Zechs went over to the steps to draw a crowd of people then paused to think. "So, what could be makin' Wu so mad with an ass and our friends...I think we need the last clue." At that moment a round of "Mail Time" was sung. "Hey the mail's here!" Zechs dashed to the living room and did a dance and sang about the mail. He sat down in the chair as Wufei slumped to the floor next to it. The destroyed mailbox extended itself inside, coughed up a letter, and then died a horrible death in the middle of the floor. Wufei smiled evilly.  
  
"We got a letter!" Zechs said matter-of-factly. The stupid music started playing as Zechs started singing, "We just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just got a letter, wonder who it's from?" Zechs opened the letter and a short video clip appeared on the T.V.  
  
"Hi. I'm Caans, the leader of White Fang. I'm fricken' pissed because you dumb ass kids and Millardo Peacecraft stopped me from destroying the Earth!" Heero walked up behind Caans and leveled a gun at him.  
"You dang skippie," Heero said as he pulled the trigger. Zechs closed the letter and grinned broadly.  
"What a nice letter," He said. "Say, where'd Wu go?" Zechs walked around the house. "Do you hear that?" A hissing sound came from around the corner. Zechs leapt around the corner, "Ha! Foundja Wu!" Wufei was nowhere to be seen, but there was a huge dragon emblem was graffiti all over the wall. It had a clue symbol on it. "Sheesh! This huge clue is...well...a clue!" Zechs directed the kids through the steps to draw a dragon. "There. All three clues...WE HAVE ALL THREE CLUES! Zechs spazzed. It was neatly over. "You know what we! Our..."  
"Pilot's Chair!" Chorused the children.  
"Right! Lets go!" Zechs ran to the living room only to find Wufei comfortably sleeping in the Pilot's Chair. Zechs picked up Wufei and roughly threw him across the room. Wufei flipped Zechs off as he sat down in the Pilot's Chair. "Now. We need to figure out what's makin' Wu so mad. Our clues are: as ass, our crew, and a Clue symbol." Zechs tried several guesses but none were correct. "Well what if..."  
"YOU IDIOT!" roared Wufei. "I'M ALL PISSED AT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL BEING SUCH DUMB ASSES AND FORCING ME TO MAKE THIS GOD DAMN SHOW!!!!!!!!!!"  
" Hey, what if Wu's all mad 'cause we forced him to make the show 'Wu's Clue's? That's it! We just figured out Wu's Clue's! We just figured out Wu's Clue's! We just figured out Wu's Clue's! 'Cause we're..." Wufei came up and kicked down. "Hey!..." The credits rolled as Zechs started trying to kill Wufei.  
  
Hours later the Pilots sat in a conference room trying to think up a new idea for a show. "Man, I don't wanna do this. This sucks." Complained Duo. Wufei grinned.  
"Then don't do this. Leave it to us to make a new show." Duo smiled and happily left the room.  
  
One week later the pilots gather the T.V. to see their latest show. As the theme music started, Duo gasped in horror at the silhouette that led a group of matching children.  
"You didn't!" he cried indignantly.  
" Deathscythe is a Mobile Suit from out imaginations and when he's tall, he's what we call a Mobile Suit sensation! Da da da da da da da da da da da da Deathscythe shows us lots of things like how to play pretend, ABC's and 123's and, and how to kill a friend! Deathscythe comes to play with us whenever we may need him! Deathscythe can be your friend too if you just make believe him!" Duo gaped at the two children ran out of a building holding a 1/100 Deathscythe Hell. Then it magically grew to the size it of an adult. " It's Deathscythe!" squealed the kids.  
"Hi!" said the Gundam in a goofball robotic voice. Duo gawked.  
"Bud...dy...y" he squeaked. One of the kids noticed the beam scythe on Deathscythe's back.  
"What's that Deathscythe?" asked the kid.  
"Its my beam scythe!" said the Gundam!"  
"What's it do?" asked the kid. Deathscythe whipped it out and accidentally decapitated the children. The credits rolled as Heero shook his head.  
"Shouldn't have made it so realistic. Shouldn't have made it a robot either." The screen displayed the words "Deathscythe Says" as the Gundam walked on screen.  
"Hello again, to all my friends! I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends! Here's what we did today. I met some new friends and things were going fine until I accidentally killed them...They were my friends! I guess they had a date with their maker. Well remember kids...Deathscythe says!" With that the show ended.  
"Anybody got any other ideas?" asked Quatre. Everyone just smiled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Except for some grammatical changes and switching words around to make a little more sense...the almighty J-San wrote this. I don't own this story, Gundam Wing, Tenchi, or Sailor Moon (who would.) J-San and I are just using the characters and puns from these shows. So don't sue us cause we have no money. We used our money for Gundam Wing Models, DBZ episodes unedited and subtitled, and bunch of our other Japanese stuff and you don't wanna take that from us. Well read and review...you will make us very happy. ^_^ Ja ne!   



End file.
